LOVE
by Lawchan-Ai
Summary: Hinata tau Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke. dan Hinata rela menyerahkan Sasuke pada Sakura karena Hinata sangat mencintai Sasuke.


**LOVE**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Ai 2015-**

**Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Hinata Hyuga**

**Yin &amp; Yang, Hitam &amp; Putih**

**Uchiha &amp; Hyuga**

**Api &amp; Air**

"Walau takdir tak pernah menyatukan mereka, namun ikatan yang telah terbuat dan tak terlihat sangat tidak mungkin memisahkan mereka"

**LOVE**

"Ya! Aku mincintai Sasuke! Aku masih mencintai Sasuke..." rengek Sakura kepada Naruto, tangannya tengah melingkar di bahu Naruto, keduanya duduk di bangku taman sekolah yang sudah sepi, rencananya keduanya ingin reuni hanya berdua, tapi jadi ajang curhat untuk sakura.

Puk puk

Tangan Naruto mendekap punggung Sakura dan menepuk-nepuknya berusaha menenangkan Sakura –sang pujaan hati-. Sebenarnya hari ini ia berniat mengutarakan hatinya pada Sakura, tapi jadinya Sakura yang mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Sudah ya Sakura... kau tau sendiri, si Teme –Sasuke- itu sangat menyayangi Hinata, kita sudah sepakat 3 tahun yang lalu saat kelulusan akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka! Kalau kau merasa sahabat mereka, seharusnya, kau, selama 3 tahun ini melupakannya."

"Sudah naruto..." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "tapi..." ia menunduk sambil terisak, entah setelah itu dia bergumam apa pada naruto, masih ingin melanjutkan sesi curhat dengan naruto yang tengah sakit hati sekarang.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata indigo melihat kearah mereka, sekaligus mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, dan dia pun merasa bersalah teramat dalam. untung sekarang hanya ia sendirian yang menikmati pemandangan itu, kalau tidak, pasti akan bertambah banyak orang yang merasa tidak nyaman. Ia pun berbalik arah dan berniat pulang kerumahnya.

...

Ditempat paling romantis, diatas –atap- kantor, beribu bunga mawar putih dan diselingi bunga Lavender berjajar, ruangan ini khusus dibuat untuk seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai bunga mawar putih dan Lavender itu.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata saat makan bersama dengan pemuda berambut raven ini, wajahnya tampan dan cool –versi anime- pemuda ini kaya raya, jenius, dan hampir sempurna disemua bidang diseluruh dunia ini, terkecuali 1, dia lemah dihadapan gadis bermata indigo yang suaranya sangat... lembut ini (terpesona dengan pengisi suara Hinata, udah cantik, lembut lagi, tapi lupa nama aktisnya, yang sudah nonton The Last pasti setuju?), yang berada tepat didepannya, gadis beraroma lavender, gadis berambut lurus sepinggang yang juga berwarna indigo, ia adalah heroin bagi pemuda ini, tanpa gadis ini maka dunia akan runtuh baginya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan –Uchiha Sasuke-

"Hn!" balasnya singkat sambil meneruskan makan siangnya.

"Aku punya 1 permintaan, boleh?" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan wajah imut nya, wajah memohon ala anime, menggenggam kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan menunjukkan salah satu telunjuk serta diikuti senyuman memohon.

Sriiinggggg

Seketika wajah Sasuke kini yang memang dasarnya tubuhnya tinggi, sekali terdorong –sedikit- wajahnya sudah dekat sekali dengan wajah hinata. "Apapun itu, kecuali putus."

Blussing

Wajah Hinata merah padam, kini tertunduk menghindari mata onyx milik sasuke. Sasuke suka wajah itu, wajah blusing Hinata yang sangat ia nantikan, senyum tipis –mungkin sangat... tipis- lalu kembali keposisi awalnya. "Katakan Hinata." Lanjutnya dengan lembut.

"A-ano... a-aku... i-ngin ke-ken-can." Ucap hinata mulai tergagap, ini nih efek samping blussingnya, dan sasuke menyeringai puas, telah berhasil menggoda Hinata –lagi-

"Hn?" baru sadar, yah.. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Hinata menginginkan kencan? Bukannya 2 hari yang lalu mereka telah berkencan, dan sekarang juga bisa dikatakan kencan. "Ini juga disebut kencan Hinata-Hime."

Hinata mendongak melihat Sasuke, wajahnya nampak kecewa... tapi tetap ditunggunya, gadis itu tetap menatap wajah sasuke, berharap sasuke menyadari kecewanya.

Merasa dipandangi, sasuke melirik sepintas lewat percabangan rambut yang sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya, lalu kembali mengarah kemakanannya, mencoba mengindari tatapan iris bulan Hinata, takut tidak bisa menolak ajakannya. ayolah... siapa yang tidak mau berkencan, hanya saja tugas sebagai CEO yang mengakibatkan Sasuke seperti ini. Sial! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ayolah Hinata. Di kantor aku sudah cukup tertekan dengan setumpuk file yang menungguku."

"Hiks..."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat sang kekasih terisak. "Oke oke! Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura. Hentikan itu!" pinta sasuke, yah walaupun berpura-pura tapi toh hatinya tidak tega juga, rasanya ada gelombang tsunami yang menghantamnya.

"Hiks..." benar-benar Hinata. Padahal dia hanya merengek, tanpa air mata. Tapi sudah membuat hati sasuke goyah.

"Mau kemana?" dengus Sasuke.

"Yeiiiyyyy..." sorak Hinata senang, sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sekali. "Ke tempat karaoke!"

Alis sasuke terangkat sebelah. _'Tumben?'_ batinnya. "Biasanya ketaman hiburan hanya karena ingin ice cream. Di tempat karaoke tidak jual ice cream loh? Dan tidak boleh bawa makanan dari luar."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tau... tapi aku sedang ingin bernyanyi, katanya bernyanyi dapat mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan kita."

"Memangnya kau ingin mengutarakan apa? Kenapa tidak kau utarakan langsung saja Hime?" ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai, menggoda.

Blussshhh...

Lagi-lagi sasuke membuatnya blussing. Sasuke tersenyum, yah sekarang tersenyum, ralat menyeringai. "atau... kau ingin kita terperangkap berdua ditempat kubus itu dan menikmati waktu-"

"Cukup Sasuke!" Hinata makin blussing, sementara Sasuke teriak kemenangan. "Aku tidak mempunyai pikiran seperti itu..."

"Hn. Baiklah..." agaknya sasuke menyudahi godaannya. "Kapan?"

"Sekarang!" ucap hinata lantang dan tersenyum indah. Sedangkan mata sasuke melotot. Seperti mengatakan. **'tugasku menumpuk Hinata'** tapi hinata membalas manyun. **'please...'** dan sasuke kalah.

...

_'Ku mohon jangan beri tau Otousan dan kaasan, atau siapapun Gaara.'_

_'Hn. Bahkan Sasuke sekalipun?'_

_Hinata mengangguk. 'kau yakin?' Hinata mengangguk lagi._

Hinata terbayang percakapannya dengan Gaara, namun bayangan itu menghilang saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Room 27." Katanya pelan. Hinata langsung mengangguk.

Dibukanya pintu bertuliskan room 27, ruangan VVIP. Didalamnya luas, ada kulkas mewah yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai minuman, yah... beralkohol juga ada, nuansanya nuansa tempat karaoke –pasti- ada stand kursi disana, stand mike juga ada, dan sofa yang melingkari panggung kecil.

Mereka duduk berdampingan. Diam untuk sementara waktu, lalu tangan sasuke mengambil remote dimeja, Hinata memilih lagu. "Sudah kau dapatkan lagunya?"

"Hm. Track 306. B*C*L C*I*N*T*A S*E*J*A*T*I" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Hinata maju kepanggung dan duduk dikursi memandang sasuke. Sasuke amat menikmati aktifitas Hinata sekarang.

"Khm Khm..." Hinata mencoba vokalnya, dan lagupun terputar.

Manakala hati...

Menggeliat mengusik renungan

_'Hinata... aku punya kabar buruk untukmu'_ kembali Hinata terbayang percakapannya dengan Gaara.

Suara sang malam

Dan siang seakan berlagu

Dapat aku dengar

Rindumu memanggil namaku

_Gaara memberikan sebuah surat yang tersegel, namun Gaara telah mengetahui surat apa itu._

Ditatapnya sasuke yang tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu

Ku tunggu kau di keabadian

Mata Hinata mulai memanas lagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dalam damai.

Aku tak pernah pergi

Selalu ada di hatimu

Kau tak pernah jauh

Selalu ada di dalam hatiku

_Hinata perlahan membukanya. Tertulis Kanker Hati stadium IV hati Hinata seraya mencelos membacanya, matanya panas._

Sukmaku berteriak

Menegaskan ku cinta padamu

Terima kasih pada

Maha cinta menyatukan kita

_'Apa ini Gaara? Maksudnya apa?' Hinata berontak pada Gaara, namun Gaara hanya menarik nafas._

Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu

Ku tunggu kau di keabadian

Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tengah menatap malaikat, ciptaan yang terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan, beruntungnya ia mendapatkan Hinata.

Cinta kita melukiskan sejarah

Menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita

Sehingga siapa pun insan Tuhan

Pasti tahu cinta kita sejati

Perlahan mata Hinata memburam, air telah menghalangi penglihatannya pada wajah sasuke._ 'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis...'_ inner nya.

Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu

Ku tunggu kau di keabadian

Tes...

Sasuke kaget. air mata...

Sehingga siapa pun insan Tuhan

Pasti tahu cinta kita sejati

Hinata tersenyum getir. Sasuke menghela nafas. Yah... ini yang disebut mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan, sasuke menikmati nyanyian Hinata lagi dan tersenyum.

Lembah yang berwarna

Membentuk melekuk memeluk kita

Dua jiwa yang melebur jadi satu

Dalam kesucian cinta ...

_'Hinata... hidupmu...'_

_'Tidak Gaara... pasti ini salah...'_

Tes... kembali menetes dan tersenyum.

Cinta kita melukiskan sejarah

Menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita

Sehingga siapa pun insan Tuhan

Pasti tahu cinta kita sejati

_Gaara mendekat kearah Hinata. 'sadarlah Hinata, aku...' Gaara menunduk. 'Sudah sangat terlambat Hinata...'_

_Hinata tertegun untuk beberapa saat lalu meraih tubuh Gaara dan menangis dengan sekuat tenaga di pundak Gaara._

Nyanyian terhenti, namun Hinata tak bisa berhenti menangis. Dan kata itu akhirnya berontak dalam hati Hinata. "SASUKEEEEEEEEE..." tangis Hinata makin kencang. Sontak Sasuke kaget dan berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Dasar cengeng Hime..." semakin membenamkan kepala Hinata dalam dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata balas memeluk semakin erat. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata..."

_'Tolong aku Sasuke...'_

...

Ting ting

**From : HinataH**

**Sakura aku ingin bertemu... aku rasa aku pernah bilang bahwa jika kau pulang dari Inggris segera hubungi aku .**

"Eh, darimana Hinata tau kalau aku sudah pulang?" Sakura yang menerima e-mail dari Hinata segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, yang sedang membaca majalah didepan rumahnya.

**From : SakuraH**

**Maaf Hinata... aku lupa, banyak yang harus aku urus, mau bertemu dimana?**

"Tuhan... bantu aku..." Hinata mulai mengetik lagi.

**To : SakuraH**

**Di taman bermain ya... setengah jam lagi.**

"Baiklah... aku harus semangat! Semangat!" ucap Hinata diselingi cengiran penuh luka. _'Sasuke...'_

...

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju trotoar, 5 menit lagi tepat waktu janjian dengan Sakura, ia melangkah dengan pasti dan memastikan Sakura tidak mengiriminya pesan lagi, takut jika Sakura sudah berada di tempat bermain.

"Mama... tunggu aku ma..." suara rengekkan anak kecil sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara tersebut, seorang anak laki-laki mirip Sasuke, yah, mirip Sasuke. Hinata pun berinisiatif berbalik menuju anak itu, setelah memastikan ibunya tidak ada disampingnya.

"Adik kecil!" sapa Hinata, sang anak menoleh. "Ayo kita minggir dulu, sebentar lagi lampunya merah. Ayo!" tangan Hinata terulur, anak itu membalas pegangan Hinata, dan berjalan mengekori Hinata yang tersenyum kearahnya, mulai melangkah.

Tin Tin... suara klakson mobil.

Brakkkk

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." suara Sakura tercekat ditenggorokan setelah itu, tangannya menutup mulutnya, langkah Sakura bergetar.

...

Prang... pletuk!

"Hinata?!" pekik Sasuke yang tengah rapat, secara sepontan.

"Maaf tuan! Saya tidak sengaja, biar saya ambil lagi tehnya." Ucap sekretaris Sasuke yang entah kenapa menyenggol bingkai foto Hinata dan Sasuke, tehnya pun membasahi foto tersebut.

"Hinata cantik." Ucap Naruto yang kala itu mengambil fotonya. "Sudahlah Teme, saat seperti ini harusnya pikiranmu ada pada rapat tau, jangan dipenuhi Hinata terus. Haha..." disusul tawa beberapa orang.

"Entahlah Dobe. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk."

...

Hinata.

"S-Sa-ku-ra... jaga S-Sa-su-ke..." setelah itu tak ada suara lagi, kecuali suara tangis seorang anak laki-laki dan suara Sakura, eh tunggu, juga sirine ambulance.

...

Hinata tidak sadar, wajahnya tertidur dengan tenang, kepala yang tadinya banyak mengeluarkan darah kini tengah diperban. Disampingnya Sakura sedang duduk dan menatap wajah itu.

"Kau malaikat Hinata... hatimu bersih."

"Ekhem." Seseorang berambut merah membuka pintu, sakura menoleh. "Sekarang kau bisa menelfon Sasuke, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan Keluar. Sementara Gaara mendekati Hinata.

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka, dan Gaara tersenyum getir. "Kau tidak lemah Hinata... hanya saja tubuhmu tidak menghendakinya."

...

_'Sasuke... Hinata kritisss...'_

"Hinata..." bisik Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ia menyambar kunci mobil dan menuju rumah sakit.

...

"Hinata!" suara bariton Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di rumah sakit. sekarang ia mulai sedikit gila, hidupnya hampir runtuh sekarang. Ia berlari menuju lorong yang disebut sakura ditelfon, suara sakura masih terngiang.

_'kami... menunggumu diruang ICU, cepatlah, cepatlah sasuke... dia menunggumu...'_

"Hinata..."

...

"Sasuke!" Sakura berdiri, menatap laki-laki yang ia cintai sedang dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Dimana? Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya pada Sakura dengan mata melotot, matanya sembab, yah ia menangis selama perjalanan.

"Tenang sasuke..." air mata Sakura menetes. "Dia... didalam." Sasuke melihat pintu yang berada didepannya. Buru-buru Sasuke membuka pintu itu.

Menemukan Hinata terbaring dengan mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang menunjukkan kelemahan. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Ia berdiri disamping kiri Hinata dan memeluknya. "Hinata... bangun Hime... bangun..." ucapnya bergetar. "Bangun sayang... aku janji kita akan sering kencan..."

Tangan Hinata bergetar. Sontak membuat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Sakura... panggil Dokter!" teriak Sasuke.

"S-sa-sas-suke..." ucap Hinata.

"Iya Hime... ini aku, bertahanlah." Tak ada kata lagi, selain intinya Sasuke ingin Hinata tetap hidup, tak ada lagi keinginannya.

"S-sa-sas... a-aku men-cinta-imu..." senyum mengembang disana, namun lelehan air mata disudut mata Hinata tidak bisa tertahan.

"aku tau... aku tau... aku juga sangat mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu Hinata..." mata Sasuke lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata dengan sangat derasnya.

"Bo-bod-doh..." Sasuke menatap Hinata. "a-aku ta-rik kembali k-kata-k-kataku..."

"Tidak Hinata! Apa maksudmu!" sasuke sedikit berteriak. ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"A-aku... kem-balillah ber-sama Sakura..." Hinata semakin melemah. Ia menutup matanya dan tetasan air mata yang lain datang terus-terusan.

Belum sempat sasuke menjawab, dokter menuju ruangan. Sasuke menoleh. "G-Gaara?"

"Minggir Sasuke, kau bilang Hinata siuman?" tanya Gaara sembari mendekat. Ia memgeluarkan berbagai alat kedokterannya. Dua orang perawatpun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka menyiapkan alat kedokteran.

Sementara Sasuke masih melihat Hinata terpejam lalu kembali menguasai keadaan. "Ada apa dengan Hinata Gaara?" tanyanya getir, ketakutan pun mulai melanda Sasuke.

"Bisa kau keluar Sasuke? Hinata sedang kritis. Keluarlah!" ucap Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Brengsek kau Gaara, aku tanya apa yang terjadi!" teriak Sasuke sambil membalik tubuh Gaara menghadapnya.

"Sasuke!" Gaara menatap sasuke intens. "Tolong keluarlah. Hinata... dia dalam keadaan kritis, jika kau seperti ini, Hinata akan cepat menemui ajalnya mengerti! Sekarang keluar!" bentak Gaara, mata Sasuke melebar menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih terpejam dan menitikkan air mata dengan deras. Sasuke mulai mundur dan keluar ruangan, pintu tertutup, dan Sasuke mengintip dari tembok kaca.

Melihat alat pemicu jantung ditangan Gaara perlahan menyentuh dada Hinata, kejutan demi kejutan yang dialami Hinata. Perlahan membuat Sasuke semakin terpuruk. Gila, yah mungkin itu yang sedang dialami sasuke, sementara sakura kini sudah memeluk bahu sasuke dari belakang.

"Sakura... Hinata kenapa? Kenapa hinata harus didalam sana? Ada apa sebenarnya?!" sasuke mulai meteskan kembali air matanya, sasuke kini bukan sasuke.

"Sasuke... sadarlah sasuke... tenangkan dirimu sasuke... aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini sasuke..." melihat sasuke terus mengoceh tidak jelas tentang Hinata, sakurapun tidak tahan melihatnya. _'Beginikah perasaan sasuke sekarang saat melihat hinata?'_

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt

Hinata meninggal.

"Hinata."

Cinta kita sejati

...

1 tahun kemudian.

"Sasuke ayo makan siang." Ajak sakura yang kini tengah berada didepannya, didalam kantor sasuke.

"hn." Jawaban yang khas ala uchiha sasuke.

"ayolah sasuke... hinata-"

"Baiklah sakura. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului sakura, sakura tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursi mengikuti sasuke.

_'Lihat Hinata? Bahkan setelah 1 tahun berlalu masih seperti itu, aku harus memakai namamu agar dia menurut padaku, gomen...'_

...

"Apa yang ingin kau makan sasuke?"

"terserah..."

Sasuke dan Sakura berada didalam restaurant prancis sekarang, pandangan sasuke kosong, selama 1 tahun ini, dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri, ralat. Maksudnya menyiksa tubuhnya agar cepat menyusul Hinata, seperti tidak makan dan lebih mementingkan dokumen-dokumen kantor, tidak minum dan labih mengurung diri saat libur panjangnya, dan sebagainya.

"Oh ya... pertunangan kita..."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya, sudah kubilang bicarakan dengan kaasan saja, aku tidak tertarik."

"Sasuke! Hinata-"

"Untuk yang satu ini jangan bawa Hinata." Sakura pun diam dalam waktu yang lama.

...

"Ya Gaara? Bagaimana rencanya pernikahanmu?" ucap Sakura ditelfon.

"Begitulah... dia lebih memilih sesuatu yang sederhana sakura, pernikahan yang dipenuhi warna lavender, bau levender, dan bunga mawar putih serta bau khas mint." Curhat Gaara disebrang sana.

"Suna yang panas seperti itu? Tidak mungkin! Jangan aneh-aneh Gaara."

"Yah... bagaimana lagi, kalau malaikatku ingin, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Haha... iya deh... selamat merancang pernikahamu ya Gaara."

"Oke!" tuuuttttt. Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Gaara mau menikah?" seorang berambut raven kini tengah menyuguhkan pertanyaan yang lumayan sulit untuk sakura jawab.

Dahi sakura mengkerut, padahal jawabannya simpel namun serasa berat. "I-iya Sasuke. Gaara akan menikah seminggu lagi."

"Dasar munafik." Sasuke beranjak duduk didepan sakura, didalam apartement sakura, dengan terpaksa sasuke mengikuti kemauan kaasan nya, orang yang paling ia sayang selain Hinata.

"M-maksudmu sasuke?"

"Dia bilang tidak akan menikah kecuali menikah dengan Hinata. Cih... sudah kuduga sumpahnya hanya omong kosong!" cap Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya, bersedekap sembari menyamankan posisinya.

"Be-benarkah itu?" balas Sakura dengan wajah memucat.

Sasuke melihat gelagat sakura semakin aneh, tak pernah sakura gugup sampai gagap seperti itu. "Apanya?"

"Eh ano... hehe... kurasa karena sumpahnya itu, Gaara jadi kena karma."

"Maksud?"

"Etto... di Sunagakure yang tandus, calon istrinya minta pernikahan dengan banyak dihiasi bunga mawar putih dan levender, haha... mustahil."

Sasuke tercekat. _'Hinata...'_

...

"Ugh..." lagi-lagi gadis itu mengeluarkan darah, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Darahnya kini darah menggumpal. Perlahan tangannya mengambil kain kotak yang sengaja ia buat seperti itu, dan menyimpannya di tempat sampah yang sebelumnya sudah dibungkus plastik. "Sasuke..."

...

"Di Suna Sasuke... kurasa kita belum mendirikan apa-apa." Saran naruto. Mendengar kata Suna, lagi-lagi Sasuke teringat Gaara. Ralat. Persiapan pernikahan Gaara.

"Dobe... kurasa aku akan melihat areanya terlebih dulu. Baru kuputuskan."

"Eh? Baiklah... aku akan kesana-"

"Tidak! Aku saja."

...

Sakura sedang menggigit kuku-kukunya. Takut. Yah perasaan takut kembali menyeruak saat sasuke bilang akan kesuna untuk beberapa hari. Lantas dengan cepat tangannya memencet tombol atas nama Gaara.

Tuuutttttttt

_'Halo.'_

"Gaara... Sasuke... sasuke berangkat Ke Suna 3 jam yang lalu, hati-hatilah..."

_'Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang sih?'_

"Gomeeennn."

Lalu percakapan terputus, Sakura mendesah, sedangkan Gaara berlari menuju suatu taman kecil.

...

2 orang anak kecil sedang berjongkok didepan gadis berambut indigo yang sedang membuat istana pasir dibawah pohon hijau, yah... satu-satunya daerah yang memiliki pepohonan hijau di Sunagakure, taman ueno. Taman yang dibangun Gaara untuk Hinata, tujuannya membangun Konoha ditengah-tengah Suna.

"Onechan. Buatkan aku juga." Pinta seorang lagi yang baru bergabung.

"Eh... Nara-kun? Baiklah... mau istana seperti apa? Kau membawa sedikit air?" Nara, anak laki-laki itu mengagguk.

_'Hinata...'_ sepang mata Onyx terbelalak, tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bohong! Hinata telah meninggal 1 tahun lalu, didepan matanya.

"Hinata..." teriak seseorang berambut merah.

_'Gaara...'_

"Gaara..." Hinata menoleh dan berdiri. Gaara langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Gaara dari belakang.

_'A-apa? A-apa yang mereka lakukan?'_

"Sedang bermain lagi?" tanya Gaara pada anak-anak yang kini tengah menyusun pasirnya.

"Gaara mengganggu!" dengus seorang anak itu, Gaara dan Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Gaara sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada ruas tulang pundak Hinata yang putih.

"Begitulah... semakin terasa."

"Apa perlu kupercepat pernikahan kita?" Hinata menoleh dan mengubah posisinya, kini tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi melingkar diperut jadi melingkar dipinggang, sementara tangan satunya beralih kepunggung Hinata mengelus rambutnya yang kian menipis.

"Hm?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "Kenapa buru-buru? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Hinata-" buru-buru telunjuk Hinata menahan pergerakan bibir gaara.

_'Sial!'_ Sasuke, ya itu Uchiha Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu saat mengobservasi wilayah Suna.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita percepat jadi besok." Gaara kaget. Sementara Hinata semakin melemah. Tanpa sadar kepalanya berat, kemudian disandarkannya ke dada bidang Gaara. "Ayo kita percepat Gaara." Matanya tertutup dan sedikit cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. _'Sasuke...'_

...

"Apa yang terjadi? Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke mulai memecahkan apa yang ada. Didalam hotel ia terlihat frustasi, dengan gejolak sebesar itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi menemui Hinata. Tunggu, ia tidak ingin meyakini bahwa dia Hinata.

Dengan langkah gontai, kini tubuhnya berada didepan rumah kecil, yang terlihat sekali hanya satu orang penghuni disana. "Hinata! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Sasuke. "BUKA PINTUNYA HINATAAAAAA..." tak ada tanggapan, rumah itu kosong.

...

"Gaara... aku semakin lemah." Hinata kini berada dirumah Gaara, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa kepentingan. Gaun yang dipesan 6 hari lagi, untung sudah jadi dan segera diantar kerumah Gaara, dekorasi yang untungnya juga bisa terpasang hari ini, dan –beruntunglah- semuanya sepertinya tanpa kendala walaupun mendadak.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Hinata..."

"Benar kau tidak akan menyesal Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini sumpahku Hinata. Sumpah." Hinata tersenyum getir. Dan akhirnya terlelap di ranjang Gaara dengan keadaan sangat lelah. Sementara Gaara mulai menangis, ia tau dirinya kejam. Ia tau... tapi Hinata adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. _'Maaf Sasuke...'_ mata Hinata kembali menangis.

...

Sasuke, jam 4 pagi, baru saja sampai di hotel. ia sungguh Gila sekarang, ia tak dapat berpikir apapun setelah melihat kemesraan Gaara dan Hinata yang menurutnya Hinata telah meninggal, tapi tadi Hinata, Hinata. Hinata...

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Sasuke mulai menjambak rambutnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa?" Sasuke duduk dalam diam hingga setengah jam kemudian, ia mencari Hp nya dan menelfon seseorang.

_'Sasuke!'_

"Sakura! Katakan padaku. Dimana alamat Gaara! Dimana Hinata? Dimana?!" suara Sasuke semakin meninggi.

_'Sa-sas-'_

"katakan Sakura!"

_'Di jantung kota Suna. Mereka mempercepat pernikahan hari ini Sasuke.'_ Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. _'Hinata sakit. kanker.'_

"Apa! Sial."

Sasuke berlari tanpa mematikan telfon Sakura, berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera menuju tempat Gaara walaupun tidak tau pasti dimana itu. _'Hinata...'_

...

Suasan rumah Gaara bisa dibilang ramai untuk seukuran keramaian suna yang sepinya minta ampun. Telah duduk seorang malaikat mungil didepan kaca, 'Ugh...Ugh...' lagi. Tangannya penuh darah. Pagi ini ia sudah memuntahkan mungkin 1 bag darah.

Cepat ia lap tangannya dengan kain. Bibirnya yang memang berlipstik merah semakin memerah karena darah sedikit mengiring di ujungnya. _'Sasuke...'_ tetasan air mata mulai membasahi sudut matanya. _'Sasuke...'_ lagi. Entah berapa kali juga pagi ini ia memanggil seseorang yang dirinduinya itu. _'Sasuke...hiks...'_

"Pengantinmu mana Gaara?"

"sebentar lagi keluar."

"Dimohon untuk pengantin wanita segera memasuki altar." Suara MC menggelegar.

Dituntun paman Gaara, Sasori. Hinata berjalan melewati karpet putih. Gaara tersenyum menatap malaikatnya yang begitu cantik hari ini, semua mata takjub melihat Hinata yang bersinar, tinggal di pasang sayap maka lengkaplah sudah ciptaan tuhan, yang sempurna. Sedikit oleng, namun Hinata kembali tersenyum sehingga semburat panik orang-orang menjadi hilang kembali. "Gugup." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Sasori terkekeh.

Sampailah Hinata ditangan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum, dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah kita mulai."

"Tunggu!" gelegar suara bariton milik sasuke terdengar, sontak Hinata dan seluruh penghuni rumah Gaara kali ini menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasuke..." dua pasang mata Onyx dan indigo bertemu. Kerinduan didalamnya membuncah, tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi, begitupun Hinata. Sementara Gaara tersenyum getir.

Hinata hendak berlari namun langkahnya terhenti. Tidak. Kakinya lemas. "Uh.." Hinata hampir terjatuh, dan Gaara menanggapinya. Perlahan dilihatnya Sasuke berlari kepadanya.

"H-Hinata..." langkah Sasuke berhenti didepan Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri, hanya tumpuan tangan Gaara yang ada dipinggangnya adalah pertahanan terakhir.

"Sasuke..." senyum Hinata melebar. Tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Tapi nihil, sasuke tidak mendekat, hingga "Ugh..." darah. Sekali lagi darah kaluar.

"Hinata!" kali ini Gaara dan Sasuke mulai memeluk Hinata.

"Sasuke..." ucap Hinata, sadar bahwa hanya sasuke yang dibutuhkan sekarang. Gaara memberikan posisinya kini tergantikan oleh sasuke, kini sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata sambil duduk, tubuh Hinata terbaring setengah badannya ada dalam pelukan sasuke.

"Hinata... aku tidak percaya ini kau!"

"Maaf sasuke. Ugh..." lagi. Darah keluar tak ada habisnya.

"Hime... jangan berkata apapun."

"Sasuke-"

"Cukup sayang... cukup. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Sasuke menggeleng.

Hinatapun balas menggeleng. "Sasuke... aku harap kau bahagia sasuke. Bukan melihatku seperti ini." Pandangan Hinata melemah. Sekali lagi sasuke memeluk Hinata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku untuk kedua kali Hime... aku tanpamu, aku bisa gila..."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencobanya sasuke. Buktinya kau masih sasuke saat aku meninggalkanmu."

"aku mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali Hinata!" teriak sasuke, membuat Hinata melotot tak percaya.

Tapi ia berusaha memendam kekagetannya itu, tangan hinata perlahan menyentuh pipi sasuke. "Bodoh. Aku ingin hidup sasuke, hidup disisimu. Tapi kau malah ingin mati, meninggalkanku? Hm?"

"Apa gunanya aku hidup tanpamu hinata?" lagi. Sasuke memeluk hinata.

"ugh..." dan lagi keluar darah, dipundak sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mendekatkan kearah hinata. Semakin dekat, mata sayunya menatap dalam mata sayu hinata. Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu, dan mulai mencium satu sama lain. Entah berapa lama. Namun kini melepas. Menyisakan darah dibibir keduanya.

"Bodoh..." ucap Hinata sambil mengelap darah yang kini berada dibibir sasuke. "Ugh..." lagi. Darah mengalir. Gaara segera menekan nadi tangan hinata yang bebas. Semakin melemah.

"Kaasa. Tousan, kaasanmu dan tousanmu, membutuhkanmu, itu alasan kau hidup sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng. "kau hinata, hidupku tertuju padamu, hanya padamu hinata."

"Bodoh sasuke!" kini pandangannya terpaling ke Gaara. "Gaara, terimakasih." Gaara menggeleng. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menikah dengamu, kondisiku seperti ini..." Gaara menggelng sekali lagi.

"1 tahun bersamamu sudah cukup hinata. Terimakasih." Gaara tersenyum getir, dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata, kemudian pandangan hinata balik ke Sasuke yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Ingat se-sebait li-lirik ku wa-waktu itu s-s-sasuke?"

Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu

Ku tunggu kau di keabadian

Hinata bersenandung. Perlahan matanya yang sayu menutup. "Hinata..." ucap Sasuke takut. Tangan hinata mengelus pipi sasuke. "Sasuke... aku mengantuk." Sasuke menggeleng. "peluk aku." Tanpa aba-aba sasuke pun langsung memeluknya.

"Hinata jangan pergi. Aku mohon..."

Butiran di sudut mata hinata mengiringi kepergiannya, tangannya melemas dan terjatuh, sasuke membelalakkan matanya, kemudian pelukannya semakin erat. "Hinata... aku mencintaimu."

"Hinata jangan bercanda lagi." dan kini Sasuke benar-benar sadar Hinata meninggalkannya untuk kedua kali.

End.

Huwa... maaf SasuHina Lovers. ini mau kubuang, tapi sayang... ini Fic SasuHina pertama sebenernya. sehingga muncullah ACH yang masih dalam proses. ACH itu versi panjangnya, ini adalah versi pendeknya.

aku tau dialognya kurang.

oh ya, ada yang sudah liat The Last? hah... aku mengelus dada karena disana tidak ada adegan SasuSaku, haha... syukurlah... mungkin kalau ada adegan itu pasti aku benci dengan The Last, dan tidak bisa melihat adegan romantis Hinata deh. terimakasih tuan Mashashi Kishimoto. arigato...


End file.
